1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is about a converting device. More particularly, the present invention is about a converting device for converting unpolarized incident light into polarized emitting light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays LCD monitor architectures include backlight modules, lower polarizing plate, LCD module, color filter, and upper polarizing plate. And the function of the lower polarizing plate is to convert the unpolarized light to linear polarization light and provide the linear polarization light to the LCD module.
To provide linear polarization light source, conventional technique uses the polarization plate to convert the unpolarized light to the polarization light. The polarization plate is coated with a polarization layer to allow the desired polarization wave portion passing through, and absorb the undesired polarization light.
By the conventional technique, the energy of the undesired polarization light losses on the coating layer thence reducing energy usage efficiency of input light.
Thus, providing a device which is able to configure the energy of converting light effectively is a technical issue needed to be solved in the technical field.